The Quantitative Behavioral Assessment & Rehabilitation Core (QBAR) continues to build on four laboratories within the College of Health Professions to provide state-of-the-art measurements of behavioral function (e.g., 3-D kinematics, kinetics and electromyography) and rehabilitation interventions (locomotor, constraint-induced movement and intensive task-oriented upper extremity training) in hemiparetic post-stroke patients. In current practice, the measurement and intervention framework available to clinicians is theoretically insufficient and impractical to determine relevant deficits of a post-stroke patient and prescribe efficacious interventions. We believe that rehabilitation must move toward a model where: a) the health of a person?s motor control system can be assayed, b) specific deficits can be identified, c) specific treatments can be used to target the deficits, and d) quantitative measures can provide assessment of pre- and post-treatment states. This core supports investigators in their development of measurement and intervention frameworks via five specific aims that encompass: 1) Quantitative Behavioral Assessment, enabling investigators to study how measures of brain plasticity and behavior can be used to guide and individualize rehabilitation and/or restorative therapies. Core services in this role include: motion capture and electromyography for precise measures of motion and muscle activity; energetics as measured by oxygen consumption; accelerometer-based devices for measuring activities such as walking and hemiparetic arm use; neuromuscular measures of strength and power of individual joints; clinical measures; and animal behavioral assay equipment. 2) Rehabilitation, enabling COBRE investigators to study the experience-dependent nature of post-stroke plasticity by standardizing experience to optimize the treatment effects of restorative therapies through the use of current state-of-the-art methods and/or developing novel tools or methods. Core services in this role include: locomotor rehabilitation; upper extremity rehabilitation; and animal model rehabilitation appropriate to animal stroke models. 3) Development of theory-based outcome measures (behavioral ?biomarkers?) and formation of large quantitative behavioral data sets for local, national and international data sharing. 4) Multidisciplinary programmatic mentoring of all COBRE investigators. 5) Promotion of the QBAR Core as a leading local/national/international resource for stroke recovery research. COBRE funds will help support highly trained technical personnel to perform critical research and training functions within the QBAR labs, as well as professional personnel with specialized expertise to serve as Resource Mentors in rehabilitation science, exercise and energetics, and use of unique animal models. QBAR will provide mentoring and consultation to all COBRE-affiliated investigators, especially those without primary expertise in measurement of behavior/function and rehabilitation. The overall goal is for QBAR to be utilized and recognized as the ?go-to? place for stroke rehabilitation researchers from across South Carolina and elsewhere.